


Two Weddings and a Good-bye

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda's getting married... but to who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weddings and a Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Stephanie literally fell off her chair after reading this... so yea, I'm pretty proud :D

Miranda looks at herself in the mirror, smiling at the way her soft white dress moves as she sways from side to side.  
“Well hello my dear, dear chums. Or should I say bonjour!” She grins at herself in the mirror. “I guess you’re wondering why I’m wearing a wedding dress. And no, I am not going to a fancy dress party.” She frowns but quickly shakes it off and is grinning again. “MICHAEL PROPOSED!” She holds out her hand, a bright gold ring with several large diamonds adorn it. “Oh, I know you’re all soooo jealous. Mum is over the moon, Tilly is green with envy and Stevie agreed to be my maid of honour! I know what you’re all thinking ‘But what about Gary?’ Well we’re still friends and although I really wanted Gary to be in my bridal party- oh its such fun saying that ‘bridal party’- Gary had to go to another wedding with Rose…. I know, I know, but I don’t blame him, he loves Rose and I love Michael.” Miranda goes back to practically bouncing on her feet. “Turns out Michael’s father is French and VERY rich. His parents own a cute- and by cute I mean HUGE- cottage just outside Paris. So here we are in ‘Paris’ getting married in this beautiful church, and you’re all invited! On with the show!”  
***  
“Come on Miranda, its time.” Stevie steps through the door in a dark, full-length red dress and her hair swept over one shoulder.  
“Oh, oh… this is so exciting! Wedding dance!” Stevie and Miranda stand side by side and dance back and forth, dresses flaring with their movements.   
“Oh love, are we dancing?” Miranda’s dad says as he comes in.   
“Yes we are.” Miranda grins.   
“Well, why don’t we save the dancing for after the wedding?”  
“Oh, I guess so…” Miranda links her arm through her dad’s and waits for Stevie.  
“Let’s do this before Michael chances his mind.” Stevie says as she passes Miranda and her dad.  
“Oh, shut up.” Miranda pushes Stevie hard and she falls out the door.  
***  
Miranda steps into the church’s main hall, smiling at her friends and family as she walks beside her dad. This is so surreal, like a dream. Michael is waiting beside the priest, looking very dashing in his tuxedo with a dark red rose in his button hole. Miranda can’t help grinning and blushing at him as their eyes meet. Of course she then decides to trip over her own dress and collapse rather dramatically onto the floor. She can hear the whole crowd gasp and she can’t help blushing furiously. Then there’s a hand on her arm, dragging her up. Miranda expects her dad but its actually Michael, smiling at her so blindingly bright that Miranda can’t help but match it despite her embarrassment.   
“I’ll take it from here, I’d hate for Miranda to ruin her pretty self before I have a chance to do it for her.” The comment is directed at Miranda’s father, said low enough that only they can hear. Miranda feels her blush creep back in but her dad just chuckles and follows them down the aisle to his seat.   
“Thank you,” Miranda says so that only Michael can hear.   
“Always love…”  
***  
Its all going perfectly. Or as perfect as anything can go for them. Miranda is starting to go a bit crazy because the ceremony is being spoken first in English and then in French. The priest is about to pronounce them man and wife, with the part about objections purposefully left out at Miranda’s request.  
“That’s not fair…” Miranda’s head whips around because she knows that voice. “How am I supposed to object if you leave that part out?” Gary is standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. He’s wearing a navy blue suit and white shirt without a tie. He looks tired and ruffled but still beautiful.  
“That was sort of the point.” Miranda says quietly, but in he dead silence of the church, everyone hears.  
“Still not fair.” Gary says walking slowly towards them.  
“Why are you here Gary?” Gary steps up the few stairs to stand beside Miranda, he doesn’t touch her but he’s so close that Miranda almost wishes he would.  
“To convince you not to marry Michael.” Miranda can hear Michael saying something but she’s not listening. She can’t stop staring at Gary, eyes wide.  
“Then who else do you suggest I marry then?” Miranda asks, voice low and unsure.  
“Me,” Gary sounds so certain but Miranda feels herself shaking her head.  
“We’ve never even dated.” True, they’ve been on one or two dates, but they’ve never dateD, with a D.   
“We’ve been friends a long time Miranda, and there is no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Miranda feels her heart flutter, it hurts. Slowly, she looks away from Gary and takes Michael’s hand.  
“I’ve made my choice…” Miranda looks at Michael. They crowd turns back to the front, and the priest goes to continue, Gary turns to walk away. The room is silent as Gary walks away, ignored by the guests.  
“GARY!” Everything stops, the crowd gasps as Miranda turns and runs back down the aisle. She doesn’t trip once, nothing goes wrong as she throws herself into Gary’s arms. The kiss is soft and perfect and Miranda knows that this, her and Gary, are forever. They lope away from the church as the guests look on in shock.  
***  
A week later Stevie gets a personalised postcard. On it is a picture of Miranda and Gary kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. At the top, written in curly, bold writing are the words “Just Married.”  
The words on the back say this…  
“Dear Stevie,  
Sorry we didn’t invite you to the wedding but it was a spur of the moment thing. We’ll be home soon and we can all celebrate.  
Love from, Mr and Mrs Preston.

FIN


End file.
